Hinata's Betrayal
by BombArtistofSouthKorea
Summary: Hinata goes to check on her what her boyfriend Naruto and Sasuke are up to. But she becomes upset from finding out an frightful event that was not suppose to be witnessed
1. A new begining

Warning/breif info: this story is a fanfiction and made for fun. and to let you know the story is based on betrayal. This is Hinata's one-sided story. Story contains SasuHinaNaru/NaruHina/SasuNaru, if you don't like it, don't read it. No negative comments will be allowed for this so enjoy the story.

The characters of Naruto are rightfully reserved by Kishimoto

* * *

It was a wonderful evening in the hidden leaf village. I was eating lunch with my friends, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Gaara and Temari. I was glad that Gaara was able to come and hang out with us because he would usually be in the sand village, doing his business papers, being in meetings and protecting his people. He is the Kazekage after all. He was able to come because he had finished his work, Sakura was happy about it too. She was really proud of Gaara and how hard he was working, even if she rarely sees him. Sometimes she is worried about him, and how his is doing. But luckily, Temari is able to tell her how Gaara's doing every now and then.

I toke a bite out of my mochi, the sweet raspberry mochi tasted really good. "Thank you for taking us out for lunch Sakura." Temari said. "I'm glad that you had invited me, Shino, and Hinata to come. Right Akamaru?" Kiba stated. Akamaru wagged his tail back and forth, panting. "Yes, it's a pleasure that I was able to come. The mochies are especially delicious." I thanked the pink haired girl. "You're welcome, I glad that we were able to hang out together. And I also glad that you liked the mochies, Temari helped me make them." Sakura spoke. "You and Temari make terrific cooking team."Kiba said. "Thanks."Temari and Sakura said in union.

"Man, if Naruto was here, he would eat all these up in on gulp." Kiba chuckled. Me, Gaara and Sakura chuckled a bit. "Anyway, speaking of Naruto, where is he anyway?" Shino asked. I was also wondering that myself. I hadn't seen him all day today, I was worried for him. "He said he was going to be with Sasuke today. He said they have business to discuss about." I knew from that moment, I knew what Gaara was talking about.

Ever since Sasuke left the village and became a rouge ninja. Naruto was determined to bring Sasuke back to the village, no matter what. Now after the war, with Madara, Obito and the ten-tails defeated, we were to life in peace. But to my surprise, Sasuke was able to cooperate with Naruto and would talk things over with him. I was worried that, what if it didn't work out. What if the two become fighting again and cause another war. I was about to get up until Shino grabbed my shoulder.

"Hinata, don't worry about it. It's going to be fine, if Sasuke's calm enough to cooperate with Naruto, I'm sure it'll go well." Shino said. "But-" "I know you're worried about him, my friend. He might be able to convince Sasuke to come back to the leaf village. We can't be too sure about it, but let's give out our chance and hope for the best." Gaara was right. I am always worried about Naruto all time. So I have let that habit go, and move along. I nodded and sat back down.

As the rest of the day went by, I decided I should check up on Naruto on how his was doing. I went by his house; I asked his neighbors if he was home. They told me that he was home, and that he and Sasuke were making a lot of racket. I suddenly got worried, I knocked on his door. For a moment there wasn't an answer. Then I heard the sound of his voice saying yes. "Um, Naruto-kun, may I come in. I got worried about, and about how things were going between you and Sasuke. So, um, while I was on my way here, I brought you and Sasuke some ramen." I spoke through the door.

I wasn't sure if Sasuke liked ramen, so I decided that the generous thing to do is to get him ramen as well. Well, you'll never know if Sasuke gets hungry later. "Oh and uhh, Naruto-kun, do you mind if I stay with you guys for a while to make sure you guys don't fight?" I asked. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh yes!" Naruto spoke through the door. "You're a spoiled little brat aren't you?" Sasuke said. The sound of his voice sounded like he was a little irritated.

This made me worry for them, and I knew nothing about Sasuke except he's been a rouge ninja for 3 years, and now he came back to talk to Naruto. This made no sense to me. Maybe after their done talking, I could probably ask Naruto more about Sasuke. I opened the front door, letting myself into my boyfriend's house. I scanned around the area of the room, I saw no one in here. Their probably upstairs, in his room. I sat my bag down on the counter; I put the ramen that I'd bought them, in the fridge.

I made my way up the stairs, I have to admit. When I'm usually in Naruto's house, it would look like a pig sty. But now the house looks clean, maybe Sasuke had convinced him into cleaning. Or at least help Naruto to clean up, whatever Sasuke did, I'm sure glad that Naruto's house's clean. Later I'll have to that the Uchiha for having my boyfriend's house clean. Whenever Naruto's house is a mess, Sakura always nags him about cleaning as usually does, whenever he does something without thinking. Naruto cares for Sakura as if she was his older sister.

I walked through the halls making my way to Naruto's room. As I was in the hall, I saw ninja scrolls, shuriken, kunais, picture of Konohamru, Jiraya, Hokage Kakashi, Tsunade, Gaara, Yamato, Sai, and the old team 7 three years ago. When everyone was a genin and naruto was in a team with Saukra, Sasuke, and the team leader was Kakashi. And I remember those days when I was watching Naruto all the time, and I've had crush on him ever since. It was hard for me to confess to him. Everyone who was in the ninja academy knew about my crush on Naruto. Well, except for Naruto himself, he was totally clueless about it.

But now he's my boyfriend, whatever makes Naruto happy, I'm happy as well. I'd admire his determination, fiery passionate will, and he never gives up. When I began to lose my train of thought, I found myself in front of Naruto's bedroom door. I was about to tell them that I put their ramen if the fridge until I was interrupted by hearing their screams from the door. "NARUTO!" "SASUKE!" they screamed each other's names. I panicked, worrying if my love, Naruto got badly injured. Without thinking I opened the door screaming Naruto's name. Once I realized what happen, I froze and heat fell on my body.

With my very own two eyes I couldn't believe what I just say. Naruto was on his bed, he was butt naked. He was lying down on his belly, with his butt in the air. On his head were yellowish fox ear, and an inch above his anal area was a bushes, fluffy fox tail. Sasuke was naked as well, he's arched over Naruto. His penis was ejecting into Naruto's butt. Sasuke has black cat ears on his head, and he has a thin black cat tail as well.

After witnessing what I had just seen, I passed out. Was Naruto really cheating on me? Was Naruto bi? Was I some replacement of Sasuke? What I just saw, was it all real? I just hoped that all I was effected by the use of genjutsu, or Hallucination. "Hinata, Hinata, Hinata wake up." I heard a familiar voice. The voiced sounded as it belonged to my sister Hinabi. I woke up and saw the worried look in my sister's eyes. "Good, you're alright, I was getting worried about you." My little sister told you me. "Where am I, and what time is it?

"Oh speaking of time! We gotta hurry!" Hinabi grabbed my hand and dragging me out of the house, running like crazy. "Where are we going? And how long was I out?" I asked, wondering why my sister's in such a hurry. "There's an important announcement that the hokage Kakashi. And you were knocked out for two weeks Hinata. Naruto brought you home, and he said you fainted and you had a lot of blood loss, he came to see you every day of the afternoon to see if you're alright." Hinabi explained to me. Maybe what I saw back there was just an illustion after all. Maybe when I came in the room, Sasuke was fighting Naruto, and I trtied to stop them fighting by defending Naruto. And I got seriously wounded badly by the Uchiha's attackes.

And Naruto could bearly stand to see me injured. So he fought Sasuke again and won and takes me home trying to make sure I was ok. Yes, that's probably it. I know Naruto never do a thing that would hurt me in anyway. As soon as we made it to the center of the village where the Hokage was going to announce something that was important, I snapped back into reality. Hokage Kakashi was up there, also Naruto and Sasuke. I wonder why they were up there; it might be something to do with the announcement.

"Attenion every one! Me, Naruto, and the five kages have been discussing about Sasuke! We believe that he should pay for the crimes that he had done! For betraying the hidden leaf village and going under Orochimaru's wing! For joining the Akatsuki, and betraying all others he have alliance with! But Naruto spoke of why Sasuke did the reasons of his actions! It was because of he was wanting vengeance on to kill his brother! He wanted to become stronger to kill his brother! Those who know Obito, who established the organization of Akatsuki!

The person who was once, my comrade, my friend, has told Sasuke is the reason that Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan because he was ordered by the 3rd Hokage himself to do so! But he didn't tell him why the Hokage choose to do it! Sarutobi choose to do so because the Uchiha clan itself, was deciding to burn the village! The Village Konoha that weas built by the hands of both Uchiha and Senju! Naruto said if someone killed all his friends, he'd go crazy too! But now that Sasuke has a clear understanding of it, he decided to cooperate with us!" Kakashi spoke.

Oh so that's why Sasuke betrayed us. Naruto was so determined to bring him back, no matter how much the Uchiha boy changes or chooses any path that's right or wrong. Naruto still sees him as a friend, I'll have to thank Naruto for bringing me home after this, and apologize for not understanding Sasuke's trouble. "So now I declare that Sasuke is now back in the hidden leaf village!" The Hokage announced, everyone cheered. Hokage Kakashi gave Sasuke a new headband, since he's Konoha's ninja again. Kakashi said something to Naruto and Sasuke, which none of us could here.

I saw something that no one was even paying attention, not even Kakashi himself. Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear. While he was whispering something to Sasuke, He snuck a quick kiss on the Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke blushed and nudged the kyuubi kid's arm. Then I began to blush as well and my heart began to pound. So when I saw two weeks ago was true, Naruto loves Sasuke. Sasuke was always by his side helping him out from the beginning. While I was always in the corner, silently watching Naruto. So I guess he's happy to have Sasuke in his life. I know I said if Naruto's happy, I'm happy. I should have been happy for him, but this was too much.

Naruto didn't tell me how deeply he had felt for Sasuke. But then again what was I to him exactly anyway. Did he date me out of pity? Did he date me because of something else? Tears have developed in my eyes and I ran away from the crowd. "Sister!" I heard Hinabi shout from the crowd as I ran.


	2. Pain and Death?

Warning/breif info: this story is a fanfiction and made for fun. and to let you know the story is based on betrayal. This is Hinata's one-sided story. Story contains SasuHinaNaru/NaruHina/SasuNaru, if you don't like it, don't read it. No negative comments will be allowed for this so enjoy the story.

The characters of Naruto rightfully belong to Kishimoto

* * *

Recap for last chapter: I saw something that no one was even paying attention, not even Kakashi himself. Naruto whispered something in Sasuke's ear. While he was whispering something to Sasuke, He snuck a quick kiss on the Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke blushed and nudged the kyuubi kid's arm. Then I began to blush as well and my heart began to pound. So when I saw two weeks ago was true, Naruto loves Sasuke. Sasuke was always by his side helping him out from the beginning. While I was always in the corner, silently watching Naruto. So I guess he's happy to have Sasuke in his life. I know I said if Naruto's happy, I'm happy. I should have been happy for him, but this was too much. Naruto didn't tell me how deeply he had felt for Sasuke. But then again what was I to him exactly anyway. Did he date me out of pity? Did he date me because of something else? Tears have developed in my eyes and I ran away from the crowd. "Sister!" I heard Hinabi shout from the crowd as I ran. Now back to the story: As I ran through the city, I had back my tears trying not to cry. But as I passed by people still could tell that I was upset. As I ran towards the village gates I suddenly stopped by Naruto. How did he get here? Did he possibly make it here before I did? How did he know I was heading towards the gates? "Hinata, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone do something to you? Whatever it is, I'll get 'em for ya!" Nauto said. I know he was truly was concerned and cared for me at the time. But after what I have witnessed, I was never to look at the hyper active blonde kid the same way again. I didn't say anything, I stayed silent, and I hung my head down, trying not to make any eye contact towards him. "Hinata…please tell me what's wrong." He said. He tried to comfort me by hugging me. I always loved the Kyuubi kid's hugs, they were nice and warm. But not this time, didn't feel like being comfort. I pushed him away from me breaking the hug. "Don't you dare, touch me ever again." I told him, my voice sounded a little agitate. "H-Hinata…." The young blonde stepped back abit. "It's about Sasuke, isn't it?" He said with a little sound of depression in his voice. It wasn't about Sasuke; it also was more to that. I think he knows that too. But I know sometimes he doesn't see things clearly. But just to make sure, I had to speak out what was on my mind to make it clear to him. "Why Naruto?!Why didn't you tell me about this?! I thought you loved me. I was always there for you for some of the time I could afford to watch you! And you wanted to bring Sasuke back to the village, and I tried to help you out the best way that I can! I know that I don't know anything about Sasuke, and know that I had known what I had seen! Now I think, what was I to you?! Do you truly love me for who I am? Because Sasuke's back, you want to leave me behind and go after him? Did you choose be my boyfriend because you felt bad for me? Or was I some kind of toy too you?!" I screamed at him as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. The blonde kid seemed shocked by my own words. "Hinata let me explain to you about it, you see-" "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. It's obvious that you care about Sasuke more than you care about me. You wanted him to come back to the leaf village didn't you? Congrats on you and Sasuke on being in each other's lives." I told Naruto. Now that he is with Sasuke, that's all he ever wanted. Sense it is now meaningless to stay in leaf village forever, maybe it's time for me to leave everything behind. I shove the kyuubi kid past me and ran away, as I ran, I heard Naruto scream my name. But it seemed he didn't come after me, I knew that our relationship was a lie, nothing but an illusion. ~Timeskip~ I was out in a wild forest, a forest that didn't seemed to belong to any of the hidden villages, I assumed. Earlier as I had traveled, I stopped some villages to get some food to go as I traveled. But while I was in town, I heard that the anbu blacktops were looking for me. I was guessing that maybe Naruto had told Hokage Kakashi that I ran away and sent the anbu to find me. The truth was I really didn't want to be found, I rather be alone than being a village ninja. I walked to a near lake, where the water was glimmering against the sunlight. The sight of it was beautiful. I got on my new, cupped my hands into the pool of water and splashed it against my face. As I washed my face, I stared at my reflection against the water. Then I looked backed at my headband, if the others spread word to the other village that a girl the belonged to the Konoha was missing, they would clearly easily notice my headband. I began to sigh, I toke of the headband that was tied around my neck and threw it into the water. I watched it slowly sinking to the bottom of the water. I got up to my bag of food that I had, I grabbed an apple out my bag and at it. As I sat quietly eating my apple I was beginning to wonder if the anbu was her hiding till I move to stop me. I activated my byakugan to scan the area if they were there. I was about to deactivate my byakugan, I saw a familiar figure. Was it 'him'? Sasuke killed him before the ninja war, didn't he? Did the young Uchiha failed to kill him? If he did, he would participate in part of the war but he didn't. All these questions were spinning in my head, leaving me in confusion. I put myself into a self-defense mode to make sure if it was him or not. Then the familiar figure stepped out of the shadows to show himself. It was Orochimaru himself, I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not. "W-what do you want?" I asked. "If you're looking for Sasuke, he's not here. You may take your leave at once." I told him as to show much courage that I had that I wasn't afraid of him. He man chuckled a little. "I am not looking for Sasuke anymore, I was looking for you. The most powerful Hyuga in the leaf village." He said. Leaf village. I was indeed somewhat powerful. And somehow I exceeded over my cousin Neji. But me, being the ninja of Konoha. Well I am a ninja, but I'm not a part of the leaf village not anymore. Not since that very day. I closed my eyes and sighed, then reopened them again. "Well if you're looking for a ninja of Konoha as you said. Well you're looking for the wrong person. I consider myself a ninja that belongs to no village. And if you're looking for a new vessel, I will not go without a fight." I said to him. What was with these words of courage that I had in me? Maybe all this time, my true self was hidden somewhere. Well whatever it was, I need to find a way to release my true inner self out into the world to let them know who I really am. "But you see, I do not wish to fight you. And I see you're willing to fight if you have to. If you didn't notice, you happen to be in the forest of Otokagure. And I see that you know longer want be a ninja of the hidden leaf. And you don't want to be found by any of your friends. And you're upset because of the troubling relationship with the kyuubi brat, am I right?" snake man spoke. That was true, but how did he know about that. What it just a lucky guess, that he knew? Was he reading my mind? I have no idea; Orochimaru was full of mysterious that no one ever knew about. "What do you exactly want from me?" I asked the older man. I didn't even put my defense down, because Orochimaru was not a person that can be trusted. "I'm just giving up an open opportunity, of being my underling, so you can be stronger than ever." The pale man said. I knew he would never give up a bargain that's free; it always has to come up with a price. I had a three choices, I could come back to the village and report to the anbu that Orochimaru's still alive. I could run away and forget everything that just happened. Or be on his side. I didn't want to go back home, because I am now a runaway ninja, and not after I know about the true relationship about Naruto and Sasuke. I would choose to run away and forget everything, but who knows that I might get assassinated by someone that's more skilled and a higher rank than I am. I could side with Orochimaru, but I might end up as his vessel, and who knows what he'll make me do. It was hard to choose, so I only stuck up with the choice that I thought was best. I swallowed hard. "I know that your offer isn't some just some free give away, what is there an exchange for." I knew what was on the snake man's mind. He chuckled abit. " Oh, it's not much. If you're deciding to go on my side. You're not going to be pampered like a princess, like your little village treats you; you're going to have to suffer as well." He said. I wasn't sure what Orochimaru had meant by that. So without a word, I had nodded. "Good, so I guess were on the same page then. Well, come to my southern hideout at sun down." He said as he turned and leaved. I figured this was the time I should go back and say good bye to my friends, but how, they will be suspicious of my actions. I wasn't good at lying, maybe after I say good bye to them. I could fake my own death. It was only way I could bend the truth from them ever finding out that I have sided with the enemy. So I went back to Konoha. As I walked into the entrance of the village, I saw Kiba, Sakura and Akamaru. "Hinata, your back!" They shouted running towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. Thank goodness, we were looking all over for you." The said as they looked up at me with worried and sad eyes. "Guys, were you the ones who've been waiting for me this whole time?" I asked them. I was curious but also felt comfort with my two loving friends. "Well, Naruto told everyone that you were missing and that you were missing. The pink haired girl explained to me. I as abit shock at Sakura's words. Was Naruto really worried about me? Did he really care about me? I was so confused of this love triangle that I was in. "Hinata!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned to the point where I heard the voice scream my name. It was my younger sister, Hinabi, she hugged me tightly. "Sister, will you promise me that you will never scare me like that ever again! Please Hinata!" She sobbed as tears were flowing down her eyes like a water fall. I pulled her close into my chest. "There, there, I'm here know aren't I? Besides, if father was her, he won't want to see you crying like that." I said as I tried to comfort her. As I looked up, I saw my other friends in front of me. TenTen, Lee, Temari, Choji, all of them were here. Especially Naruto and Sasuke, I felt heat burn up on my cheeks as tears run down on my face. I pulled them all into a group hug, let out my sobs that I wanted to release. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry about me. I just had to do some thinking about some situations I'm having trouble with. But don't worry about it, I'll be ok. I love you all, thanks for always being there for me. But this time I won't be here anymore, I won't be a burden to this village. And Temari, I want you to take Hinabi under you care. Take good care of her." I sobbed, letting my tears flow down my cheeks. Kiba and Naruto were about to question me until thunder had interrupted them. I climbed up to the top of the gate entrance. "Hinata, what are you doing?" Tenten asked me. I remained silent, not saying a word; next I pulled out a kunai knife and pulled it near my throat. "It's been nice being with you guys, I hope you guys will remember my well, when I'm gone" I said. I saw the group shout out to me something but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As the lightning strike I let myself fall to the ground, lowering my chakra as I stabbed the kunai knife deep into my throat. And then the last thing I could hear my friends scream my name. And I had blacked out. Was this the final end for me? Did my plan to face my death failed? Is this what Orochimaru by suffer? Questions fill my head as I patiently wait for my death. But then I felt tiny drops of water scatter all over my body. That must meant I was still alive. I open my eyes; I covered my mouth with my hand as I coughed. Then I examined my hand which was covered with blood. "Excellent Hyuga girl, you managed to get rid of your contact with the leaf village for good. If they knew you were still alive, the anbu would be searching my hideout as well." I looked up as the snake man spoke; I now examined the area around me. I was lying outside in the rain. I could tell I was away from the leaf village. I was outside Orochimaru's hideout. I got up and walked into his hideout were it was warm and dry, I didn't want to catch a cold. "You were really smart for letting them to think you have erased your existence from the village. But you're such a fool for almost getting killed; I had to save your ass." The older man hissed and growled at me. I knew apologizing wouldn't help at all, this was Orochimaru were talking about. He would give a crap if you begged for your life, he forgave no one. He lead to the deepest darkest part of his hideout, grabbing my wrist, pulling my. I felt his nails seep into my skin. My blood was drawn from my wrist, oozing and dripping. As soon as we made our destination, I tossed me into the cold hard ground. I grunted a bit, from the pain. I rubbed the back of my head, it was throbbing from when I fell to fake my death, I guessed. "Strip." I heard the words that came out of the other man's mouth. "W-what for!" I shouted as heat ran through my face. I had not expected for him to spill out such a command. "You're punishment." He said out of irritation and annoyance. So without anyway any question, I unzipped my jacket. Revealing my fishnet shirt, next I hesitated slipped off my pants and shoes, and I slipped off the rest of my clothes. I felt cold air brushing threw my skin, I shivered a little. I glanced at the tall man before me, and then I looked back at my bloody wrist. He walked around me, examining me. His eyes never left my body, I felt abit crept out. Then I felt something jab behind my felt shoulder, it felt hot like a lava rock. It slides down on my back slanted, I felt blood coming out of my back as well. This feeling of pain caused me to get down on my hand and knees, I grunted from the pain. It stopped as it reached my right thigh, but I could still feel the unpleasant feeling jolting through my back. I looked over my shoulder, and I saw Orochimaru holding a kunai knife in his hand. The knife was painted with blood, and I could smell heat from it. Maybe he daggered the hot knife and slashed it into my back. Maybe this is what he meant by punishment. He then punctured the knife into my face, slashing it across my nose down, curving down to the left side of my cheeks. I screamed from the burning pain, I couldn't stand it.  
He slapped the right cheek to shut up, temporarily leaving his hand mark on it. He then angled his hand near my back. A school of snakes came slithering out from his sleeves to all over my nude body. They slithered all over me, coiling my arms, legs and neck, biting my on the back of shoulders, spin, back, knees and my feet. I winced and flinched at the horrible pain. I shut my eyes tight, trying to withstand the nasty bites that the snakes gave me. I felt them ran through all over my body. They were also giving bites to most unpleasant areas. Then I felt two large fangs bite down on my neck, I screamed in horror and I black out completely.


End file.
